LUNA SEA
center|650px LUNA SEA fue una de las bandas más representativas del Visual Kei, LUNA SEA lanzó albums muy innovadores y de calidad, y es una de las primeras bandas que se convirtieron en major. Biografía LUNACY (1989 - 1990) LUNACY fue formada por INORAN y J durante la secundaria. En enero de 1989 algunos integrantes dejaron la banda y fueron reemplazados por Shinya y SUGIZO de PINOCCHIO. Shinya ya había tocado antes como miembro de sporte, y cuando le preguntaron si se uniría oficialmente dijo que no lo haría sin SUGIZO. De esta forma LUNACY integró dos guitarras a su alineación. Poco después su vocalista dejó la banda y fue reemplazado con RYUICHI, debutando así como banda de 5 integrantes el 6 de mayo de 1989. El primer concierto oficial fue en Machida PLAYHOUSE (町田プレイハウス) el 29 de mayo. Un demo homónimo limitado a 100 copias fue vendio en una serie de conciertos en el área de Machida. Después la banda se movió al área metropolitana en octubre por Meguro LIVE STATION (目黒ライブステーション) como sede principal. Lanzaron un segundo demo llamado SHADE limitado a 1000 copias y también vendido en sus conciertos. El primer concierto como únicos en el escenario fue en Machida PLAYHOUSE (町田プレイハウス) el 17 de diciembre de 1989. Fue reportado que las 150 entradas se vendieron. La primera ocasión en la que LUNACY hizo un concierto fuera del área de Kantou fue el 3 de abril de 1990, invitados por AION para tocar en un evento en vivo. J era un rodie de AION y un año después fueron invitados para cantar como coro en el album AIONISM. El primer aniversario de la banda LUNA SEA fue celebrado con un concierto llamado LUNA SEA1周年記念ワンマン黒服限定GIG (LUNA SEA Primer Aniversario Black Suit Concierto Limitado) en la Machida PLAYHOUSE el 10 de junio. Fue regalado un demo llamadoLASTLY. El 24 de noviembre dieron otro concierto como banda únicac en el escenario en el Meguro LIVE STATION. Fue el último concierto como LUNACY, poruqe fue anunciado esa noche que cambiarían su nombre a LUNA SEA (Luna tomado del español con significado literal y Sea del inglés, significando MAR). En ese mismo a{o firmaron con Matsumoto Hideto de X Japan en la disquera indie EXTASY RECORDS dirigida por el fundador y baterista de X Japan: Hayashi Yoshiki. Días como indies (1990 - 1992) Los primeros conciertos como LUNA SEA fueron en Meguro LIVE STATION el 10 y 11 de enero de 1991. Y el 11 en Meguro Rokumeikan (目黒鹿鳴館). Las entradas volaron. La banda fue tomando visibilidad gracias al apoyo de su sello EXTASY RECORDS, que les consiguió participar en el gran concierto Rock-f GUERILLA WARFARE en el Shibuya Koukaidou (渋谷公会堂) en febrero y para el EXTASY RECORDS NUCLEAR FUSION TOUR en marzo, vendiendo todas las entradas para Tokyo, Yokohama, Nagoya, Kyoto y Osaka. Fue su primer tour nacionar para promocionar su album debut LUNA SEAel 21 de abril. Fue un lanzamiento exitoso para la escena indie vendiendo más de 10,000 copias de los pre-pedidos. Un espectáculo estelarizado por la banda en conmemoración de la venta total del álbum tuvo lugar en frente de 800 personas en la Shinjuku NISSIN POWER STATION] el 21 de abril. Le siguió una presentación adicional en Osaka ROCKETS el 3 de mayo. LUNA SEA entonces salió de tour en dos tours estelares nacionales consecutivos: UNDER THE NEW MOON TOUR EPISODE, con siete fechas más y más de 2,800 boletos vendidos, y UNDER THE NEW MOON TOUR EPISODE II, con 22 fechas y más de 3,500 boletos vendidos. Una fecha final nombrada UNDER THE NEW MOON TOUR FINAL EPISODE fue añadida también. Tuvo lugar en el Nihon Seinenkan] frente a 1,250 personas y se reportó que el concierto tuvo que iniciar una hora después debido al tifón. El éxito de la banda se incrementó aún más, y un tercer tour UNDER THE NEW MOON TOUR EPISODE III FINAL se planeó para octubre con 13 fechas (más de 7,000 personas) y dos tocadas finales consecutivas (2,500) personas en el Nihon Seinenkan el 29 y 30 de diciembre. En la última fecha se anunció que LUNA SEA firmaría con el sello discográfico major MCA Victor el año siguiente y que el club de fans oficial SLAVE sería establecido en enero. Al día siguiente tres shows en vivo secretos de Año Nuevo tomarón lugar en tres live houses en Tokyo. La tercera presentación tuvo lugar en el Meguro Rokumeikan. En Marzo de 1992 LUNA SEA tuvo su último tour estelar como indie el DEAR SLAVES TOUR. La última fecha, considerada como el último show indie en vivo y el tercer aniversario en vivo, tuvo lugar en su lugar de origen el Machida PLAYHOUSE el 20 de mayo frente a solamente 200 personas. La banda tocó su álbum de debut completo siguiendo el orden de la lista de pistas original así como otras canciones. Debut como Major y éxito (1992-1996) El debut major de LUNA SEA fue marcado por el lanzamiento de su album IMAGE, el cuál quedó en el lugar #9 en el ORICON y fue promovido por un tour estelar titulado LUNA SEA CONCERT TOUR 1992 IMAGE OR REAL (siete presentaciones y más de 7,000 boletos se vendieron) y un segundo tour nacional titulado AFTER THE IMAGE en septiembre (13 tocadas y más de 16,000 boletos fueron vendidos). La decimocuarta y final tocada tuvo lugar el 24 de octubre en el Hibiya Yagai Daiongakudou. De acuerdo a los fans fue una presentación inusual, ya que todos los miembros tiñeron su cabello de negro y tocaron la canción -usualmente presentada a petición del público- MOON como canción de apertura. A pesar del debut major se mantuvieron en contacto con EXTASY RECORD, y tocaron en dos de sus reuniones a finales de octubre. A principios de 1993 LUNA SEA lanzó su primer single BELIEVE, un tercer album titulado EDEN y un segundo sencillo titulado IN MY DREAM (WITH SHIVER). El lanzamiento del album fue promovido con el tour SEARCH FOR MY EDEN en abril, el cuál tuvo 14 fechas y más de 26,000 espectadores. Cuatro tocadas adicionales (21 de agosto Nagoya Century Hall, 23 de agosto en 大阪厚生年金会館 y el 30 de agosto en el Nippon Budoukan, fueron planeados en agosto y tuvieron más de 23,000 boletos vendidos. El final del tour en el Budokan iba a tener lugar el 27 de agosto, pero fue pospuesto para el 30 de agosto debido a un tifón. Debido a que era la segundo vez que un tour era pospuesto debido a un tifón, la banda obtuvo el sobrenombre de 嵐を呼ぶバンド (la banda que convoca las tormentas). Otro tour estelar titulado 'THE GARDEN OF SINNERS' tuvo lugar de diciembre de 1993 hasta febrero de 1994, con más de 40,000 boletos vendidos y 20 tocadas. La fecha final YOKOHAMA ARENA tuvo que iniciar una hora más tarde debido a una tremenda nevada. El 21 de julio de 1994 el tercer sencillo ROSIER fue lanzado y se convirtió en el primer hit de la banda, quedando en el lugar #3 del ORICON. En agosto 11 y 12 dos conciertos especiales para el club de fans tuvieron lugar solamente en el Shibuya Koukaidou y una semana después la banda salió en su tour con SOFT BALLET y BUCK-TICK. El 21 de septiembre el cuarto single TRUE BLUE fue liberado, y se convirtió en el primer single en llegar al primer puesto en el ORICON. En octubre el cuarto álbum MOTHER vendió más de 700,000 copias en unas pocas semanas, y en diciembre varias presentaciones estelares tuvieron lugar: dos tocadas consecutivas en el Budokan el 16 y el 17, una tocada en el Osaka-jou Hall, y una presentación en vivo adicional en el Budokan el 27. Más de 40,000 boletos se vendieron para los cuatro conciertos. El año de 1995 vio otro tour exitoso (MOTHER OF LOVE, MOTHER OF HATE, 31 tocadas y más de 63,000 personas atendieron) y el lanzamiento de el segundo single que llegó al top de las listas: DESIRE. El 23 de diciembre la banda tuvo su primer concierto en el TOKYO DOME, y todas las 56,000 localidades se vendieron en menos de un día. A finales de 1995, LUNA SEA fue probablemente la banda japonesa más famosa de ese entonces al llegar o quizás sobrepasar la fama de sus mentores X-JAPAN. En 1996 tanto el nuevo sencillo END OF SORROW como el nuevo álbum STYLE llegaron al tope del ORICON. Más tarde en ese año la canción IN SILENCE fue elegida para ser el tema del drama de Asahi TV Chicago Hope y fue luego lanzada como un single. La segunda mitad de 1996 vio a la banda de tour con el enorme LUNA SEA CONCERT TOUR 1996 UNENDING STYLE. La primera parte fue abierta con dos tocadas consecutivas en la Yokohama ARENA y tuvo 16 fechas con más de 120,000 personas atendiendo entre julio y agosto. La segunda parte titulada TO RISE tuvo 28 tocadas más (cerca de 58,000 boletos vendidos) de octubre a noviembre, mientras la última parte del tour titulada FINAL Christmas STADIUM Mafuyu no Yagai, tuvo un concierto adicional en la Yokohama Arena el 23 de diciembre frente a 40,000 personas. Sin embargo, después de la tocada final en Yokohama se decidió que la banda entraría en un hiato para permitir a sus miembros iniciar otros proyectos. Receso (1997 - 1998) El primer miembro en iniciar un proyecto en solo fue RYUICHI. Su álbum debut Love vendió más de 3 millones de copias y fue uno de los mejor vendidos por cualquier cantante solista. Al mismo tiempo inició su carrera como actor en varios dramas de TV y publicó dos libros. SUGIZO también emprendió su carrera solista y lanzó un álbum llamado TRUTH, el cuál fue producido y grabado en Londres. En vez de mantenerse bajo las luminarias como RYUICHI, SUGIZO trató de enfocarse en trabajos más experimentales y producir música bajo su propio sello CROSS, establecido después de que LUNA SEA se separase. J lanzó un par de singles exitosos seguidos de un album titulado PYROMANIA en el verano de 1997. Shinya e INORAN también lanzaron sus albumes solistas en 1997, pero sus proyectos tuvieron poca actividad. Regreso y separación (1998-2000) LUNA SEA regresó en la primavera de 1998 con una serie de tres singles exitosos: tanto STORM como SHINE lograron llegar al primer lugar del ORICON, mientras I for You (la canción tema para el drama de FUJITV Kamisama, mou sukoshi dake) llegó al segundo lugar. El sexto album SHINE fue lanzado el 23 de julio, y fue considerado como un lanzamiento que rompió records al vender un millón de copias. LA canción BREATHE fue elegida para el soundtrack de la edición en español de Mulan. Comenzando el 24 de septiembre la banda salió de tour con el WALT DISNEY PICTURES PRESENTS MULAN MEETS LUNA SEA CONCERT TOUR 1998 SHINING BRIGHTLY, el cuál tuvo 33 tocadas y más de 150,000 boletos vendidos. Antes de eso, dos conciertos consecutivos en el Yokohama Stadium fueron planeados para el 9 y 10 de Agosto, En diciembre 23 y 24 tuvieron lugar dos tocadas finales en el Tokyo DOME. Con más de 330,000 boletos vendidos en general, se convirtió en el tour más exitoso de LUNA SEA. En 1999 LUNA SEA salió del país por primera vez con el LUNA SEA FIRST ASIAN TOUR 1999. '' La banda tocó en Taiwan, Hong Kong y Shanghái frente a más de 9,000 personas en general. El 29 de mayo el primer album en vivo NEVER SOLD OUT fue lanzado, y en el siguiente día una presentación de 10º Aniversario tuvo lugar en un escenario especial al aire libre construido en Tokyo. Sin embargo, tres días antes del concierto el lugar destinado fue afectado por fuertes vientos que causaron grandes daños al escenario y a la batería de Shinya. La gerencia pudo recuperarse de los daños graves causados por el tifón gracias a una de las ideas de SUGIZO: ya que el concierto tenía por nombre NEVER SOLD OUT, cualquier persona que pagase una cuota de admisión podría entrar sin importar los límites de capacidad. En total fueron más de 100,000 personas al evento. El 23 de diciembre LUNA SEA tocó con la banda GLAY en un concierto especial de navidad en el Tokyo DOME. El primero de enero edel año 2000 una presentación en vivo de conteo tuvo lugar en Zepp Tokyo frente a 3,000 personas. En la primera mitad del 2000 dos nuevos sencillos fueron lanzados y un concierto para promover el siguiente album tuvo lugar en el Budokan. El álbum titulado LUNACY, fue lanzado el 12 de julio y fue seguido por dos tours nacionales titulados BRAND NEW CHAOS en Julio y Octubre. El 8 de noviembre el decimocuarto single LOVE SONG fue lanzado, y en el mismo día LUNA SEA anunció que se separarían después de dos conciertos consecutivos en el Tokyo DOME en diciembre 26 y 27. La lista de los conciertos fue hecha por los fans a través de una encuesta en su sitio web. Reuniones (2007 - presente) LUNA SEA regresó en 2007 por una sola noche el 24 de diciembre de 2007 con una presentación estelar en el Tokyo DOME. La causa principal para este re-encuentro fue la celebración de los 10 años del comienzo de los proyectos solistas de los miembros y 15 años del debut major de LUNA SEA. Los boletos se agotaron en cinco minutos y el concierto fue transmitido en vivo por el canal BHK BS HI-VISION y fue lanzado algunos meses después del DVD. Otro re-encuentro tuvo lugar en el hide memorial summit el 4 de mayo. La banda presentó once canciones y también una sesión en vivo con miembros de X JAPAN al final del evento. El 31 de agosto del 2010, LUNA SEA dió una conferencia de prensa en Hong Kong en el mismo lugar donde se separaron en el año 2000, finalmente confirmaron su regreso como banda. Han anunciado un mini-tour mundial titulado "20th Anniversary World Tour Reboot To The New Moon" que inició en noviembre de 2010 en Alemania y terminó en el Tokyo Dome el 23 y 24 de diciembre de 2010. Integrantes * ' 河村隆一 (Kawamura Ryuichi)' - Voz → SLAUGHTER → LUNA SEA → 河村隆一 → LUNA SEA → 河村隆一 → 河村隆一, Tourbillon → 河村隆一, Tourbillon, LUNA SEA * 'Sugizo' - Guitarra, Violin → PINOCCHIO → KASHIMIR → LUNA SEA → SUGIZO → LUNA SEA → SUGIZO, SUGIZO & THE SPANK YOUR JUICE, SHAG → The FLARE, SUGIZO, SHAG → SUGIZO, SHAG, S.T.K. → SUGIZO, SHAG, S.T.K., S.K.I.N., Juno Reactor, X JAPAN → SUGIZO, SHAG, S.T.K., S.K.I.N., Juno Reactor, X JAPAN, LUNA SEA, LUNA SEA * 'INORAN' - Guitarra → LUNA SEA → INORAN → LUNA SEA → INORAN → INORAN, FAKE? → Tourbillon, INORAN →TourbillonTourbillon, INORAN LUNA SEA * 'J' - Bajo → LUNA SEA → J → LUNA SEA → zilch → J → J, LUNA SEA * 'Shinya' - Batería → PINOCCHIO → KASHIMIR → LUNA SEA → 'Shinya' → LUNA SEA → POTBELLY →'Shinya' , LUNA SEA, YFC, LUNA SEA Discografía Albums Image:Lunasea_lunasea.jpg| 'LUNA SEA' full-length (1991.04.21) Image:Lunasea_image.jpg| 'IMAGE' full-length (1992.05.21) Image:Lunasea_eden.jpg| 'EDEN' full-length (1993.04.21) Image:Lunasea_mother.jpg| 'MOTHER' full-length (1994.10.26) Image:Lunasea_style.jpg| 'STYLE' full-length (1996.05.22) Image:Lunasea_shine.jpg| 'SHINE' full-length (1998.07.23) Image:Lunasea_neversoldout.jpg| 'NEVER SOLD OUT' live album (1999.5.29) Image:Lunasea_lunacy.jpg| 'LUNACY' full-length (2000.7.12) Singles Thoughts.jpg|Thoughts 28.08.2013 * 1993.02.23 BELIEVE * 1993.07.21 IN MY DREAM (with shiver) * 1994.07.21 ROSIER * 1994.09.21 TRUE BLUE * 1994.12.?? ROSIER ''(live version) * 1995.02.22 MOTHER * 1995.11.13 DESIRE * 1996.03.25 END OF SORROW * 1996.07.15 IN SILENCE * 1998.04.15 STORM * 1998.06.03 SHINE * 1998.07.01 I for You * 2000.03.29 gravity * 2000.05.17 TONIGHT * 2000.11.08 LOVE SONG * 2011.04.09 PROMISE Compilaciones * 1997.12.17 SINGLES * 2000.02.13 PERIOD * 2002.03.06 another side of SINGLES II * 2005.03.23 SLOW * 2008.03.26 LUNA SEA COMPLETE BEST Splits * 1991.08.10 NUCLEAR FUSION (with Gilles de Rais & Sighs of Love Potion) Demo/promo tapes * 1989.08.09 LUNACY * 1989.12.08 SHADE * 1990.06.10 LASTLY * 1991.??.?? LUNA SEA DEMO (IMAGE) * 1992.05.?? VOICE OF LUNA SEA * 1992.??.?? EDEN VHS * 1991.06.22 UNDER THE NEW MOON TOUR EPISODE I ROCKET * 1991.09.19 UNDER THE NEW MOON TOUR EPISODE II FINAL * 1992.07.22 IMAGE or REAL * 1993.12.16 SIN AFTER SIN * 1995.05.24 ECLIPSE I * 1996.07.15 LUNATIC TOKYO～1995・12・23 TOKYO DOME～ * 1997.05.21 「REW」 * 1999.09.29 10TH ANNIVERSARY GIG 「NEVER SOLD OUT」 CAPACITY ∞ LIVE! * 1999.09.29 10TH ANNIVERSARY GIG 「NEVER SOLD OUT」 CAPACITY ∞ DOCUMENT! * 2000.??.?? SLAVE Gentei GIG 2000 (Fan club only) * 2001.04.25 THE FINAL ACT TOKYO DOME * 2001.04.25 THE FINAL ACT TOKYO DOME Bonus "Crazy About You" (Fan club only) DVD * 2001.05.29 THE FINAL ACT TOKYO DOME * 2001.11.28 ECLIPSE I+II * 2002.05.29 IMAGE or REAL * 2002.05.29 SIN AFTER SIN * 2002.05.29 REW * 2002.05.29 LUNATIC TOKYO～1995.12.23 TOKYO DOME～ * 2003.01.30 LUNA SEA 1998 REVIVE 1998.8.09+10～真夏の野外～ (Manatsu no Yagai) * 2005.10.12 SLAVE * 2008.03.23 LUNA SEA GOD BLESS YOU～One Night Dejavu～TOKYO DOME 2007.12.24 * 2011.04.13 LUNACY Kurofuku Gentei GIG - the Holy Night - * 2011.04.13 LUNA SEA 20th ANNIVERSARY WORLD TOUR REBOOT -to the New Moon- 24/12/10 at TOKYO DOME * 2012.06.30 Ichiya Kagiri no Fukkatsu Live LUNA SEA Chinmoku no 7 Nen wo Koete Boxed sets * 2003.02.19 ECLIPSE I+II / ECLIPSE II * 2005.12.21 真冬の野外＋真夏の野外 (Mafuyu no Yagai + Manatsu no Yagai) * 2003.12.23 Complete Single BOX * 2004.05.29 Complete Album BOX Libros * 1993.04.15 BLACK BOX * 1994.12.30 MOTHER Score * 1995.02.22 ZOE I * 1995.03.30 EDEN Score * 1995.04.20 ZOE II * 1995.05.30 IMAGE Score * 1995.07.30 LUNA SEA Score * 1996.01.04 Days * 1996.07.30 STYLE Score * 1997.02.14 SHOXX FILE VOL.1 LUNA SEA 1990-1996 * 1997.04.25 Gesshoku * 1997.07.10 Days CD-ROM * 1998.01.30 SINGLES Score * 1998.10.30 SHINE Score * 1999.01.10 END OF PERIOD * 1999.09.18 1999 THE UNCONVENTIONAL * 1999.09.30 NEVER SOLD OUT -DISC 1- Score * 1999.09.30 NEVER SOLD OUT -DISC 2- Score * 1999.11.29 SUGIZO & INORAN COMPLETE GUITAR BOOK * 2000.10.30 LUNACY Score * 2001.01.19 LOVE SONG Score * 2001.02.01 PERIOD Score * 2001.03.07 Konton no Hate * 2001.03.07 LUNA SEA COMPLETE FILE "The Eclipse" * 2001.03.01 SHOXX FILE VOL.4 LUNA SEA 1997-2000 * 2001.03.22 Gesshoku 2 * 2001.04.01 WISH (BRAND NEW CHAOS ACT II) * 2001.04.01 WISH (THE FINAL ACT) * 2001.05.16 Days of LUNA SEA * 2001.06.10 Chikyu Ongaku Library * 2002.07.20 another side of SINGLES II Score Omnibus albums * 1999.05.01 hide TRIBUTE SPIRITS * 2000.04.28 another heaven complex VARIOUS * 2000.06.21 History of EXTASY Omnibus videos * 1992.12.01 MUTEKI CONCERT EXTASY SUMMIT 1991 * 1993.05.10 MUTEKI CONCERT EXTASY SUMMIT 1992 Soundtracks * 1998.09.09 MULAN (Original Soundtrack) * 2000.01.19 007 The World Is Not Enough (Original Soundtrack) * 2000.04.28 another heaven complex SCORE Symphonic/instrumental albums * 1994.05.22 SYMPHONIC LUNA SEA I * 1995.09.21 SYMPHONIC LUNA SEA II * 2001.12.19 PIANO SOLO INSTRUMENTS 1 * 2001.12.19 PIANO SOLO INSTRUMENTS 2 * 2001.12.19 PIANO SOLO INSTRUMENTS 3 * 2001.12.19 LUNA SEA PIANO SOLO INSTRUMENTS 4 * 2001.12.19 GUITAR SOLO INSTRUMENTS 1 * 2001.12.19 GUITAR SOLO INSTRUMENTS 2 Galería Luna Sea.jpg luna sea2013.jpg|Julio 2013 Luna sea fe2015.jpg|Febrero 2015 Videografía thumb|left|300px|The End of the Dream (Noviembre 2012) Categoría:Bandas formadas en 1989 Categoría:Banda de regreso 2007 Categoría:Bandas Separadas el 2000 Categoría:Bandas formadas en 2007 Categoría:Universal Music Japan Categoría:Avex Trax Categoría:Bandas de Regreso Categoría:MCA Victor Categoría:Soft visual kei